


Будни Отдела тайн

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unspeakables (Harry Potter), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, audiofic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Привет, меня зовут Джон Смит, и я — невыразимец. Да, на самом деле у меня другое имя. Да, Смит — выдуманная фамилия. Настоящая? А вот на это у вас нет допуска. После того, что я вам сейчас расскажу, вам и так придется стереть память.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Будни Отдела тайн

**Author's Note:**

> Начитка командного цикла прошлых лет "Будни отдела Тайн", состоящего из трех мини.  
> Согласие от автора получено.

**Будни Отдела Тайн**  
  
  
[**Прочитать текст в выкладке команды (кликабельно)**](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217053324.htm?oam#more1)  
  
  


**Будни Отдела Тайн: ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!**  
  
[**Прочитать текст на АО3 (кликабельно)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336630)  
  
  
  


**Будни Отдела Тайн: Чудесное и Омерзительное**  
  
[**Прочитать текст на АО3 (кликабельно)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336603)  
  
  
  


    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296551) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319372) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319888) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320152) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402238)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400423) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320350) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402598) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401293)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403252) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398467) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406996) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407548) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407770)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398665) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399253) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399808)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
